1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode module; and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode module to protrude one end of each circuit pattern layer stacked on both surfaces of an insulating layer outward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (hereinafter, referring to as “LED”), as a diode that emits light when a current flows, indicates a light emitting element in which when injecting minor carriers to a pn junction surface of a semiconductor, an electron is excited to a high energy level and energy obtained when returning to a stable state is converted into an electromagnetic wave with a wavelength range of light to be radiated.
Recently, the LED device in comparison with a general-purpose product with low brightness can be produced with high brightness and high quality due to rapid development of a semiconductor technology. In addition, as a blue and white LED with an excellent characteristic has been implemented, an application range of the LED has been broadened to a next-generation illumination source, various kinds of display devices, and so on.
An LED module is formed at a predetermined size by bonding one or a plurality of LEDs and constitutes the various kinds of display devices, an electric signboard of an image device, and so on.
A conventional LED module is manufactured by mounting what is inserted or mounted into or on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board), various shape keeping materials or the like to a main PCB again or by manufacturing one module by arranging and mounting LEDs on the PCB with a predetermined size and mounting a driver for controlling the LEDs and then connecting each of the modules to a controller with a cable by fixing the module through an outer case.
Meanwhile, the above-mentioned conventional LED module can be applied to the various display devices, the electric signboard of the image device, and so on by being formed at the predetermined size by bonding the one or the plurality of LEDs, however, a manufacture process thereof was complicated, that is, a type of a driving circuit should be changed according to connection between the modules and various driving circuits appropriate to various types of modules was needed by connecting the modules through an electric wire after attaching a connector to each of the modules.